Books of Memory
by Ramenism
Summary: Sora remembers...Warning: I wrote this at 3 a.m., so don't expect something marvelous.


Author's note: This is the first Fanfiction of any kind I have ever written ;

So please give it a chance

Flames are accepted (But not welcomed)

Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdome hearts

**Books**

_**I've been having these weird thoughts lately…**_

_**Like is any of this for real,**_

**_or not?_**

Sora sat in the library of the King's Castle. After Kingdom hearts closed, he had been staying at the castle, even though the king himself hadn't been there. He thought briefly about what Donald and Goofy were doing. He smiled softly to himself, he could imagine Goofy lying in the grass, snoring softly, and Donald was probably looking for Goofy, cursing the whole time.

Sora walked slowly through the library, admiring all the books, with there old covers and wise auras. Sora suddenly ran into something, . Sora saw that the ladder went all the way to the top. Maybe it didn't. He couldn't even see the top of library, were, he had logically thought, the oldest books stay hidden. _Hidden from what,_ he wondered. And then he laughed at himself, realizing that he had thought up the idea himself, and that it could be wrong.

Sora snapped out of his thoughts as he saw something glow from way above him. He suddenly felt, and heard, a pulsing. _Ta-thump._ It tore at his eardrums. _Ta-thump._ It gnashed at his soul. _Ta-thump._ It rang through his mind. **_Ta-thump. _**It touched his _heart_. Without hesitation, Sora ran as fast as his legs could carry him up the stairs.

It felt like he ran forever on those unforgiving stairs, he looked back, only to see that the steps were disappearing as he traveled upward _It seems so familiar..._. He paused only for a second, and then looked before him. He didn't dwell on past actions.

He did not want to think the thoughts of doubtfulness, _maybe I shouldn't have come. How will I get back? I don't know what to do…_

He had always thought those thoughts when he had first been in kingdom hearts. And seeing as it had gotten him nowhere, and had only made things worse, he tried to look forward. He remembered that he had once heard someone say to him, "_Forget_ _the past. There is only now. The future is nonexistent_."

Sora had made it to the top of the ladder, which led to a small platform. And to his surprise, he found nothing. At least, nothing that seemed important. _Seemed important._ All that was there was a stack of books, other than that, the shelf was empty.

Sora sighed in disappointment, and turned around to the stairway that looked as if it was made of stained glass, the stairway that _haunted_ him.

Haunted him…? Sora wished he new where he recognized the stairway from.

_Ta-thump. _Sora stopped. _Ta-thump. _Sora turned around. **_Ta-thump._** He walked back to the stack of books. _Ta-thump. _He mindlessly wondered if it was his heart that he heard.

_Ta-thump._ Sora took the book on top of the stack. He opened it. **_Ta-thum--._**

Sora's head snapped up instantly. He had gotten used to the pulsing, and to have it stop so suddenly…it gave the library a sickening silence.

Sora looked at the open page that the book showed. The two pages were white, except for the large font in the middle of the two pages.

"**_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes. _**

"**_Don't be afraid, you hold the mightiest of all."_**

"**_So don't forget: you are the one who will open the door."_**

Sora slammed the book shut. When he read it, it seemed like a mysterious voice had read aloud. Sora hugged the book, and looked up. The ceiling of the library had a wonderful painting of what seemed to be birds flying around. Behind the birds was an eerie green color, and as hard as he tried, he could not make out the small details of the green.

He had the strange feeling of familiarization jolt through him.

Sora looked at the book he had been hugging, the title was Kingdom Hearts. 

"_The door has opened."_

Sora went and gathered the rest of the stack, which consisted of three books

"I want to get down," he spoke aloud, "but how?"

He didn't just want to get down, he needed to. _The only option is to jump._

That's it! Sora stood at the edge of the platform, where the stairway used to be.

He shut his eyes tightly, thinking that if he didn't make it down in one piece, he had the curaga spell. He took a step forward, and fell to his…

"**_And now I step forward to realize this wish"_**

It seemed that he fell for hours, days, years. He soon fell asleep, still falling, and still hoping. _Hoping for what…?_

"**_And who knows:_**

_**Starting a journey may not be so hard,**_

_**Or maybe it has already begun"**_

Sora woke up thrashing wildly, whimpering, and scared. He sat up, and looked at his surroundings. He was still in the library. He thought of how he awoke_**, all too familiar**._

Sora picked up the books that had fallen around him, and made his way to a large table in the middle of the library.

He picked up the book that read, To Dream a Dream. He flipped through it, scanning and absorbing bits and pieces of useless trivia. The book seemed to be about how to tell what the things that happened in your dream meant. A particular word caught his eye, and he did not understand why. _Tsunami…_

**Tsunami: Usually means a great betrayal awaits you**

Sora stared at it; he suddenly shut the book, shoved it aside, and picked up the one that was labeled Kingdom hearts. Subconsciously, he rubbed his eyes. He cautiously opened the book and peered in side. Nothing.

Sora was rather confused; the book seemed to be so important, and yet nothing was in it.

He carefully searched it, and found, in small print, a note in the front cover. The note read: _Go to the room in the back of the library, the door is locked. The code is 'love'_.

"…_**Sora…"**_

"_**Riku!"**_

"…_**Kairi?"**_

Sora thought he should wait, and come back tomorrow. It was getting late, and he didn't want Goofy, Donald, and the others to worry. So, Sora hugged the stack of books protectively against his chest, and quietly walked back to his room.

The next morning, Sora, with a bowl of cereal in one hand, and the stack of books in the other, made his way down to the library. He set the stack of books on the table, set his cereal down, and ate quickly. Once he was finished, he grabbed the empty book and made his way to the back of the library.

Sora again marveled at the many number of books, and started to skip and laugh like a small child.

He ran through the many book cases, pretending to fly like Peter Pan.

He jumped from chair to chair, thinking he was Tarzan. He frolicked along like he imagines Alice would do in a field of flowers. He jumped from the table, thinking he could scare away the lonely spirits. He could see Jack doing this. He swung an imaginary sword, yelling, "Ah ha", or "Gotcha!" He thought he was almost as good as Aladdin.

These were the moments where Sora's true, and honest self showed. And only then, did his light show.

"**_We pray for our sorrows to end"_**

As Sora approached the back of the library, and felt as if all happiness had been drained out of him in just a couple of seconds. The door was tall, black, and murky. He thought back to what the code was. Love. He knew it couldn't be as simple as saying the word, so he imagined he was with his friends, he thought of his adventures, he even went as far as drawing a heart in the air. Sora scratched the back of his head sheepishly; he had tried everything he could think of. Except…

"No way", Sora scrunched up his nose, "It couldn't, no, **shouldn't**, be that easy!"

Against his better judgment, he said the word, "Love"

…_click._

Sora glared at the lock.

He pushed the door open, and came into a small room with a small bookcase in the middle of it. He walked towards it, and saw that there was a note attached to the bookcase.

"These books are the biographies of all the key blade masters that ever existed. The book you hold will be your book. The words are locked. When you are ready, the words will unlock themselves, and you will get to learn things about yourself that you didn't know. You are not ready now, so be patient. You have all the time in the world. So take your time.

And while you wait, take time to read all of these books. They may prove useful in your future adventures."

Sora smiled slightly. He could deal with those conditions. He took a couple of books and calmly made his way back to his table.

"_**Remember Sora, you are the one who will open the door to the light."**_

_**End**_

Written crappily by

Ramenism

But the fact that it was written says something.

Well, it takes points off the lazy side for Ram.


End file.
